lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Xev Bellringer
Xev makes her first appearance (the character is initially same) in Episode 2.3 "Lyekka". A plant alien named Lyekka has nestled inside of the Lexx and after devouring some astronauts Lyekka uses Zev's remains (left over from 2.2 Terminal) in order to create Xev, a new version of the old Zev. __TOC__ Character Although Stan is usually the Captain, both Zev and Xev have held the key to The Lexx at some point during the show's run. Throughout the series, Zev/Xev's heightened libido is constantly frustrated. She is madly in love with Kai, but he cannot return her feelings because he is dead. 790 worships her, but does not have a body. Stan also frequently comes on to her, but even with her heightened libido, she still finds Stan repulsive. Zev/Xev propositions many of the men she meets throughout the series, but circumstances usually lead to their violent deaths before she can get anywhere with them. Zev has the ability to transform into a cluster lizard, however this transformation is rare and involuntary. She has also developed the ability to curl her body into a ball-like shape and roll around at a considerable speed like her cluster-lizard "relatives" in season three, and can also make noises like them. Xev is discovered to be in stasis in the Cryochamber by Prince, the leader of a barren planet called Fire. For the majority of Season 3.0, Xev is compelled to side with Prince after hearing his story and seeing the kind of life the people of Fire have to live everyday. Stan and Xev are at odds as well through much of Season 3.0 with the one believing that the other does not have the right of way to destroy the other planet (Fire and Water). At the beginning of this season, Xev seems a little bit less interested in Kai and more concerned about Prince and the status of his planet. Xev eventually sees Prince for the evil person that he is and attempts to stop him several times, only to be foiled midway. When first awakened by Prince, Xev is smitten by him and convinced by the romantic picture he paints of himself and his world. However, when Prince makes a deal with Stan to destroy Water for the sake of May, Xev stops him from doing so because she feels it is morally wrong. When Xev and Stan discover that May and Prince were in fact plotting together the entire time, Xev says that 'We only saw what they wanted to see' and her affection for Prince is greatly diminished. However, she does later say she still feels something for him. Xev proves to be the pivotal character in the story arc of the third season, and more time is spent developing her character than in earlier seasons. In a number of episodes Kai is either missing or incapacitated, and Xev begins to fill the role of the 'hero'. The episodes Garden and Battle explore Xev's emotions and psychology more than had been done in the past. When Xev first appears on Fire, Prince, told by 790 that Xev was the 'important' one, predicts that Xev will be "the grain of sand that will tip the scales" of the balance that had always existed between the two planets. At the end of the season this proves to be accurate. When Stan and Kai fall from their moth onto Water, Stan dies (albeit temporarily) and Kai sinks to the center of the planet, leaving Xev alone and in command of the Lexx. With 790's help, they find and freeze Stan's body, and then locate Kai who has been reawakened in Gametown after reaching the center of Water. On Xev's insistance, the three of them travel to Fire to attempt to bargain with Prince for Stan's soul. When Kai jumps down into the center of Fire and becomes trapped there, Xev is once again left as the only character with any recourse available to her. Prince attempts to coerce her into coming over to his side, which Xev fakes doing until Prince asks her to kill and consume one of his priests. When she is unable to do so, she escapes and returns to the Lexx. Prince tells her she doesn't want to 'upset the balance' by destroying Fire, but after some debate she chooses to do so anyway, freeing both Kai and Stan from the planet. However, by destroying Fire, she has upset the cosmic balance between good and evil, which allows the disembodied spirit of Prince to reset it, by seizing control of the Lexx and using it to destroy Water. Relationships with other crew members Despite obvious disdain for Stanley in a sexual sense, she does consider him a good friend (even if they both regard each others opinions idiotic at times.) Also despite Xev claiming that she has never slept with Stanley (in the episode Xevivor in Season 4), she did in fact sleep with him (without his consent) while their sexual organs were swapped during Episode 2-7 Love Grows.. Trivia *The character of Xev is played by German actress Xenia Seeberg. *The TV Tropes for Xev are, "Freak Lab Accident", "Extraordinarily Empowered Half Human Hybrid", and the "Nth Doctor (From Zev to Xev)". *Eva Habermann's replacement for Zev/Xev, Xenia Seeberg is relatively close in age (1976 & 1972), and is also from Germany. *Interestingly the two main Zev/Xev actresses have starred in the same German film titled; "Der Clown". *Xev has held the Key a total of 2 times; once in Episode 2.2 "Terminal", and another in Episode 3.12 "The Beach". *Xev has also died a total of 2 times; once in Episode 2.2. "Terminal", and in Episode 4.10 "Magic Baby". *Theme Music: "Zev Dies" (from the Lexx Series Soundtrack) could be considered as Zev/Xev's theme since it has played multiple times throughout the series during scenes with Zev Bellringer. *B3K is the first part of a postal code in Halifax, the home city of Salter Street Films. Fans theories :There is mistake in Episode "Woz". Somehow Xev preserved same old white dress when she was transformed back original fat Zev. Second transformation returned back cluster lizzard dress. It cant be anything else than mistake until creators of series will state that dress form somehow stored in DNA and could be restored by lasticon. See also *Xenia Seeberg on Wikipedia *Xenia Seeberg on IMDb *Xenia Seeberg as Xev Category:Characters Category:Love Slave/images